Ivyleaf's Salvation
by Mossyheart
Summary: Ivyleaf is a StarClan warrior, a distant descendant of the great Firestar, a warrior who lived many, many seasons ago. Yet Ivyleaf has seen, in a way only StarClan cats do, a great peril on the rise, an enemy of past times come once more, and Ivyleaf has a chance to fix a wrong made in seasons past. But to do so she must risk more than herself, what all the Clans are and stand for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists, and thanks for reading my story!**

**Well, **

**Let's Begin With **_**Ivyleaf's Salvation**_**!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Silverstar- silver-and-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Deputy: Darkclaw- gray-and-brown tom with darker tabby markings

_Apprentice, Cloverpaw_

Medicine Cat: Honeyleaf- golden-brown she-cat with small white paws

Dreamwalker: Mallowstripe- brown striped tom with bright green eyes

Star Whisperer: Cloudleap- silver-and-white she-cat

Warriors

Iceslip- white-and-silver she-cat with green eyes

Scorchlight- light-gray-and-red tortoiseshell tom

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Rosetuft- black-and-white she-cat with silver paws

Yellowstep- brown-and-red tom with amber eyes

Silverwhisper- gray-and-silver tabby she-cat

Lizardtail- white tom with an orange face, paws, and tail

Kestrelfoot- dark gray tom

Podfur- brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Heatherwhisker- golden she-cat

Sedgefeather- fluffy dark gray she-cat with bright gold eyes

_Apprentice, Harepaw_

Apprentices

Cloverpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Harepaw- white tom with dark gray splotches on his back, face, and paws

Snowpaw- white-and-gray tom

Hollypaw- tan-and-brown tabby she-cat

Queens

Owlpelt- brown she-cat with silver eyes (Mother to Podfur's kits: Stormkit, dark gray tomkit, and Skykit, blue-and-white tom,)

Sweetstep- black she-cat with white chest, belly, and paws

Elders

Ratclaw- dark gray tabby tom with a long scar running across his eye (former leader)

Fawntuft- fawn she-cat with brown eyes (former medicine cat)

SkyClan

Leader: Vixenstar- cream she-cat

_Apprentice, Meadowpaw_

Deputy: Crowstrike- gray tom with black paws and a white tail-tip

Medicine Cat: Skypool- blue she-cat with blue eyes

Dreamwalker: Sunstrike- golden tom with amber eyes

Star Whisperer: Dewdrop- white-and-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Slatewing- gray she-cat with gray eyes

Sagesplash- gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Oakleaf- brown tom

_Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Thundercloud- orange-and-brown tabby tom

Amberclaw- amber she-cat with copper-colored eyes

Bramblestrike- brown tom with white paws, chest, and muzzle

_Apprentice, Brightpaw_

Waterfall- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Meadowpaw- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Petalpaw- white she-cat with barely visible splotches of orange with amber eyes

Brightpaw- orange-tabby-and-white blotted she-cat

Queens

Wolfheart- gray she-cat with white paws (Mother of Rainsplash's kits: Pikekit, gray tom, Firekit, dappled orange she-kit, Ravenkit, black-and-gray she-kit, and Cherrykit, dappled tortoiseshell she-kit,)

Hazelstripe- pale brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes (Mother of Oakleaf's kit: Aspenkit, shaded gray tabby she-kit,)

Elder

Aspenflower- golden she-cat with darker speckled and tabby markings

ShadowClan

Leader: Oatstar- white she-cat with brown-and-orange tabby splotches

_Apprentice, Lakepaw_

Deputy: Sorrelpelt- brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

_Apprentice, Birdpaw_

Medicine Cat: Russetfur- ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, Archpaw_

Dreamwalker: Mintstep- pure black tom with golden eyes

Star Whisperer: Creekspring- white she-cat with ginger tabby splotches

Warriors

Dawncloud- ginger-and-white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Newtspot- huge brown tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and ruff

Toadstep- dark gray tom with a black head, white nose and white face

_Apprentice, Smokepaw_

Silvermist- light gray she-cat with one white paw

Leafskip- black-and-ginger tom

Apprentices

Lakepaw- ginger-and-white-tabby she-cat

Birdpaw- dark gray tom

Archpaw- white tom with a dark brown ruff and face

Smokepaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Queens

Mistdrop- silver-furred she-cat with a dark face and paws (Expecting Leafskip's kits)

Elders

Cinderfur- smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Snowstar- gray she-cat with white paws and face

Deputy: Seedfoot- ginger, black, and white splotched tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Heatherstem- brown-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dreamwalker: Thrushspots- gray tabby with big brown paws

Star Whisperer: Oakwing- brown she-cat with gray paws and tail

WindClan

Leader: Fleetstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Grayfang- gray tom with long, curved fangs

Medicine Cat: Leafstep- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and ears

Dreamwalker: Larchfoot- gray tom

Star Whisperer: Swallowsplash- blue-and-white she-cat

Ivyleaf curled her black-and-white tail over her small white paws. Bright, golden sunlight danced in a dappled way over her paws and warmed her back as she waited for her youngest daughter, Cloudleap. The young she-cat always met her there, every night she'd come, in a whirlwind of silver and white. Ivyleaf had been ecstatic upon learned Cloudleap- her daughter- her kin- had been chosen as the WillowClan Star Whisperer, and _she_, Ivyleaf, had been made her StarClan guide and guardian. Ivyleaf had sworn, on the day she had died, she would give every last drop of blood t defend her kit and -now- her prodigy from all harm.

A twig cracked behind her. Ivyleaf spun, teeth bared, fur fluffed up, growling, and found herself face-to-face with-

A gigantic paw smacked the side her head, claws sheathed, but still it was a shattering blow. Ivyleaf's vision blurred, and she fell. The last thing she remembered was a dark tabby face and wide amber eyes sneering at her from out of the darkness. Then everything went dark.

**Woohoo! Sorry, I'm too lazy to do the full Allegiances, but glad I've finally revisited this story! I've got lots of old fanfic ideas written down, I hope I can make it all work. I've got **_**six**_** going as of now! Now it's seven. Enjoy!**

**-**_**Mossyheart**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists, welcome back to **_**Ivyleaf's Salvation**_**! This chapter from the perspective of Cloudleap, the Star Whisperer of ThunderClan, and Ivyleaf's prodigy! Enjoy!**

**Also, as an answer to **Avidflame**'s** ** review, I've got nine -**_nine_**!- stories to update, and even more I'm prepping to upload. As a total, both uploaded and not, eighteen.**

**Welcome Back To **_**Ivyleaf's Salvation**_**!**

Cloudleap burst out of her den, her white paws pounding across the sandy ground in her Clan's camp. She skidded to a halt outside her leader's den and scored her claws down the slab of stone near the entrance. Silverstar called softly, "Come in."

Cloudleap stepped inside, finding the gray queen sitting up in her nest beside her mate and deputy, Darkclaw. "Yes, Cloudleap? You needed to speak with me?"

"Silverstar, Darkclaw, Ivyleaf is gone!"

"Ivyleaf? Your StarClan mentor?" Darkclaw asked. "Is it possible either of you were in the wrong-"

"Impossible. We _always_ meet in the same clearing, every night. And," Cloudleap steeled herself against the next piece of StarClan news, "He's back."

Silverstar's blue eyes widened with fear. "No, no, he can't be! He was banished hundreds of moons ago!"

Darkclaw spoke calmer than his mate, but he was just as terrified, Cloudleap could tell. "How did you-"

"I asked some StarClan cats where Ivyleaf was, and they told me _he_ was seen on StarClan territory! He's got her!"

"Why are you telling us this? What can _we_ do? You're the Star Whisperer!"

Cloudleap steeled herself for their response. "I'd like you to give me permission to visit the other Clans, and ask the Star Whisperers and dreamwalkers and medicine cats to help."

"Absolutely not. You're too important."

"And Ivyleaf isn't? I'm not fully trained and have no idea what I can and can't do! _You_ can't even tell me that! We _need_ their help to defeat this threat to the code! Brother," Cloudleap dipped her head to the dark tabby Clan deputy, "Our mother is in danger. Are you going to let her die?"

Darkclaw exchanged an uneasy glance with Silverstar. "We can send Mallowstripe and Honeyleaf. They're all three able to cross territories, and we can them together. Even _ShadowClan_ won't attack _that_ patrol!"

Silverstar looked as though she disapproved, but agreed nonetheless. "Go, Cloudleap. Hurry."

Cloudleap dashed out, calling to the pair, who met her at the entrance.

"We're getting the medicine cats, dreamwalkers, and Star Whisperers from each Clan. We've got a pest to exterminate." The nodded solemnly and sprinted for the borders, Cloudleap for SkyClan, Mallowstripe to WindClan, and Honeyleaf to ShadowClan.

"StarClan go with you!"

**Switching to Mallowstripe's POV in WindClan!**

"Why are you on our territory?" Mallowstripe slowed to a trot as a WindClan patrol hared up to him, claws unsheathed.

"I'm Mallowstripe of ThunderClan! And I need to speak with Fleetstar!" He howled over the wind. They nodded sourly, and the leader of the patrol, a large brown tom called Gorsebriar, jerked his head towards a tall rise in the earth.

"Over that hill is camp. We'll escort you. Beechsplash, warn Fleetstar." A red-brown tom darted over the rise, and the patrol began again, keeping at a slower pace so Mallowstripe could keep up.

"Fleetstar? Mallowstripe's here, and needs to talk to you."

"Enter," came the reply. Mallowstripe obliged. The lithe ginger cat -along with his deputy, medicine cat, dreamwalker, and Star Whisperer- met him in the leader's den.

"Yes, Mallowstripe? What was so urgent it could not wait until the next Gathering?"

"He has returned, and kidnapped a StarClan she-cat, a former ThunderClan cat," Mallowstripe saw the shocked gazes of the WindClan cats, but he had to finish. "Silverstar sent me to ask if the medicine cats, dreamwalkers, and Star Whisperers will help us defeat him again."

Fleetstar glanced at his deputy, medicine cat, dreamwalker, and Star Whisperer. They each nodded. He sighed. "Very well. Tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Leafstep, Larchfoot, and Swallowsplash will be there."

Mallowstripe dipped his head. "Thank you, sir."

He waved his tail. "Gorsebriar! Gather your patrol and escort Mallowstripe back to the ThunderClan border."

The brown tom nodded, waving his tail to gather the others, and led Mallowstripe out of the camp.

**Swapping to Honeyleaf's Point-of-View!**

Honeyleaf paced impatiently at the ShadowClan border. _Oh, forget this_! She strode over the border, and, scenting the air, followed the trail to the ShadowClan camp. She thrust herself through the brambles, and heard a young cat shout, "I smell ThunderClan!"

An older voice scoffed. "You're smelling things, Smokepaw. There's no ThunderClan cat here."

"No, I swear, Toadstep! I smell it!" Smokepaw insisted.

"_She_ thinks you're right," Honeyleaf agreed, with a slight barb at the ShadowClan tom, as she stepped from the shadows. "I'm here to see Oatstar," she announced to the startled cats.

"You've found her," a deeper voice boomed. "Why do you trespass on our land?" Her meow was boiling with hidden rage. Honeyleaf raised her eyes to the sky.

"Why else? ThunderClan brings news to ShadowClan. Swiftstep's back."

There was a deafening silence at her declaration. Oatstar was stunned.

But her deputy, a brown tabby tom named Sorrelpelt, was not. In fact, he was seething with anger. "You dare speak his name, after the destruction and death he brought on our Clans? You need not be reminded of the deaths of _half of the Clans_, I hope!" Sorrelpelt roared.

"I don't. He's back. And Silverstar sent me to gather the StarClan-speaking cats in the Clans, to fight him off."

Oatstar laughed mockingly. "A handful of cats can't defeat _him_! The _Ancients_ and all of _StarClan_ couldn't do it!"

"We can. Now, _are you going to help or sit there like a startled kit_?" Shocked murmurs spread through ShadowClan. Honeyleaf was well know for her barbed tongue and rude demeanor, as half the Clans had felt her temper, which reached boiling point faster than Swiftstep himself, but to disrespect a Clan _leader_! It was unheard of. _In ShadowClan, at least_, she thought smugly. _Silver__star's heard it a lot_.

"Oatstar? May I speak?" A silver she-cat got to her paws, and gazed imploringly at her leader.

"Y-yes, of course, Silvermist." Oatstar stammered.

"Thank you. ShadowClan knew his wrath, and it was heartbreaking." She nodded to Smokepaw and his littermates. A tear dripped from his face. "But does that mean ShadowClan is afraid? Afraid of him? Why should we be?"

Her speech rose to a yowl, like a call to war. "Should we be? No! He's _dead_. Who killed him? We did! Who can do it again?"

"We can!" ShadowClan yowled, many on their paws, waving their tails in agreement. Honeyleaf felt her own blood begin to boil, and her heart to race like at the rallying cry before a great battle.

"Should we be afraid? No! ShadowClan is never afraid!"

"ShadowClan! ShadowClan!" A ginger-and-white apprentice yowled.

"ShadowClan! ShadowClan! ShadowClan!" They cried.

"ShadowClan is not afraid! We're never afraid!"

"Never afraid! Never afraid!"

Silvermist leaped to her paws, echoing her Clanmates. "Never afraid!"

"ShadowClan will fight!" Oatstar yowled. "To the end! Rally the dreamwalkers and the medicine cats and Star Whisperers! Tonight we fight!"

"ShadowClan!"

**Shifting to Cloudleap again!**

Cloudleap padded to the SkyClan border, pelt fluffed out in fear for her mother. Who knew what he was doing to her? She had to convince Vixenstar. And fast.

"Cloudleap? Might I ask what you're doing so close to the border?"

Her white and silver pelt smoothed down in relief as the cream she-cat slid into view. "Ivyleaf's in trouble! Swiftstep's caught her!"

"Swiftstep? He was banished to the Dark Forest moons ago."

"I don't know _what_ happened, but he's back, in StarClan, and we're in danger! Silverstar sent envoys to ShadowClan and WindClan and SkyClan, and we need your help! If your medicine cat and dreamwalker and Star Whisperer help us, we can defeat him, once and for all! But we're too stretched to reach RiverClan, and if none of the others can help…"

Vixenstar understood. "SkyClan will fight by your side. And I'll send a runner to Snowstar for you."

Cloudleap felt weak with relief. "Thank you! Thank you, Vixenstar. I can never repay this."

"You don't have to. Just defeat him. For the Clans."

"For the Clans." She repeated.

**Heading to StarClan to check in on Ivyleaf before the chapter ends!**

Ivyleaf was lying on solid earth, face-down. She dimly wondered where she was. It was dark, wherever she was. And stank. A lot.

Ivyleaf's eyes snapped open as a certain stench rolled over to her. She leaped to her paws, as a black-and-white figure padded from the shadows. "Swiftstep," she snarled the name like a curse.

"Hello, Ivyleaf. Have a good sleep?"

She slid out her claws, a growl echoing deep in her throat. Swiftstep looked unabashed. "No purr for your old friend?"

"The cat _I_ knew wouldn't have killed Shadeheart. Or Barkwhisker."

"Shadeheart was a fool."

"He was your brother!"

"He was _weak_," Swiftstep spat. "And he took you from me."

He slid his tail gently around her face. Ivyleaf jerked back. "Oh. Don't they know? Don't Cloudleap and Sweetstep know?"

"They know that their father was a brave warrior. And their brother died fighting the threat that killed him." Her voice shook like a leaf in a whirlwind. "And _you_ won't hurt my daughters like you killed my son!"

"Well, no one will take you from me now. I'll make sure of it. No one will _ever_ hurt you." His breath stirred her ear fur. She stepped back and bumped into the wall behind her.

"The only one I need to be defended from is _you_!" She hissed.

"Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow. More _accepting_." Swiftstep decided. "Raggedfang! I'm done for now."

A bramble was dragged away from the entrance of the den, and a huge dark tabby cat -absolutely _huge_\- lumbered in beside Swiftstep. He raised a paw, and swatted at Ivyleaf. But she was too quick for that, sliding under him with a nip to his hind leg, which he abruptly pulled back, leaving her way clear. He spun around and pounced on her, squashing the breath out of her. Swiftstep snarled, sheathed his claws, and struck the side of her head. She fell limp again, and lost consciousness as Swiftstep muttered, "Have to do everything myself."

**Yeah, finally put a name to the "dreaded cat" and told you what he's done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, personally the ShadowClan scene was my favorite. I was listening to very **_**rousing**_** music when I wrote it. Which part did **_**you**_** like best?**

'**Bye!**

**-**_**Mossyheart**_


End file.
